


Sailor Morty

by VoidSpace



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dom Morty Smith, Funny, Kinda, M/M, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, Sailor Moon References, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: Morty is Sailor Moon





	Sailor Morty

“Ohhhh crap!!” Morty ran for his life as energy orbs rained down around him.

“I’ll make your death quick if you stop running princess!” The blue alien responsible for the deadly shower of orbs yelled. 

He knew pain was real here and he didn’t want to know how bad it could get. So Morty kept running and avoiding the orbs that shook the ground as they crashed down. 

“You must transform Morty!” Morty almost lost his footing as he looked over to see where the voice was coming from. There was a black cat running beside him looking worried which was weird on a cat’s face. “Transform into Sailor Moon!” The cat yelled at him and Morty wanted to kill Rick.

He’d dragged Morty out of school and said there was an important fantastic game that he needed to play. Rick had shoved him into a seat and plopped the gear on his head before he could protest. This was it, he was playing a Sailor Moon game and he was fucking Sailor Moon. He hadn’t seen Rick since he’d shoved the helmet on his head but man when he found him, oh boy.

Morty looked down at the cat,“H-how?” he asked as he just missed another orb.

“Your wand!”

Morty felt around until his hand met with the wand in his pocket. This was it, he was going to transform, into Sailor Moon, then he was going to kill Rick. Even though he didn’t know what to say he felt the natural motions take over him.

“Moon prism power. Make up!” Morty wanted to laugh at the tingly sensation that overtook his body as he transformed. He kicked his leg up impossibly high and felt as the outfit wrapped itself onto his frame. It was quick and then he was standing there his legs spread in some weird pose with an insanely short skirt, the wind did feel good on his legs though. Damn Rick.

“Watch out!” Morty looked up and jumped to the side narrowly avoiding another orb. He felt swifter and more confident even with having less clothes on. 

“T-thanks.” Morty thanked the cat and looked around realizing that it had left. Maybe to get some help, he knew there were characters named after planets in the story too. Until then he had to defend himself and avoid getting hit.

“Hey y-you, I’m g-going to punish you and make you pay f-f-for your evil!” Morty yelled and dodged another orb.

The guy started laughing maniacally as he lowered himself to the ground. 

“I was just waiting to see if you were the right person,” he smiled at Morty and his skin began to crumble away. “ So I could show you my true form,” his arms extended out and burst out of the skin in sharp spikes. “And destroy you!”

Aww nuts.

Morty didn’t know what powers this character was supposed to have. Moon dust powers and heart attacks, it was all he knew and damn if this guy wasn’t looking scary. If he could control his body he’d be throwing the helmet off right now. Rick was going to get it so bad when this was over. 

All Morty could do was run and hopefully find somewhere safe to hide until the NPC’s showed up. The sun was setting and he wondered if Rick was going to show up anytime soon. He’d ran into an empty part of town and noticed his reflection in the windows of the stores. It was him with a costume on and long flowing blond Sailor Moon hair, it was ridiculous. 

“Rick!! If you c-can hear me, I’m so going to kill you for this!!”

Uh oh.

Morty felt the ground shake and looked behind him, holy shit had that guy gotten huge. He was literally a 7 foot walking mass of deadly spikes, coming right at Morty with the an intent of murdering him.

What was the damn powers he could use? Shit, shit, shit. 

Morty ran around a corner, he wasn’t moving fast enough to get away from the monster. He could hear the guy racing around the corner and gaining on him. Goddamnit! 

He turned around and slowed down, the guy was inches away, this was going to hurt like hell. Morty balled his hand into a fist deciding to fight the only way he knew. Just as the monster came within hitting distance something happened. Morty’s eyes widened in shock as his enemy suddenly came to a halt and a single red rose stabbed into the ground between them. He looked down at the rose as music began to play.

“Y-you son-son - bitch! This maiden is innocent- flower, yadda, yadda, Moooorty -urrpp- take care of him, kill this piece of shit.” Rick had the nerve to drink even in the game as he jumped from the top of the building.

“I-I don’t know how to!” Morty yelled angrily at Rick as he walked over to where he landed. “You asshole!”

“Whoa Mooorty you better attack this guy, you know pain, it’s a bitch, better-better get rid of him first.” Rick grinned at Morty and Morty felt his face heat up. 

What the hell was Rick wearing, some kinda suit with some dumb framed glasses, looking all smug. Why did it look so attractive, what the hell was he gonna do to kill this guy? He thought about it for a second as he listened to the guy yelling something. He was Sailor Moon, didn’t he use his tiara to kill things? He was sure he’d seen that somewhere.

“I’ll d-deal with you later!” Morty said as he turned and felt confidence come over him as he grabbed his tiara and yelled out his attack. That tingly sensation came over him again and it lasted until he threw the tiara and watched it pierce the monster. Morty couldn’t figure out why the guy hadn’t been able to avoid the attack considering how many twirls he just did. 

Whatever.

It was done and Rick was still standing there like the jackass he was.

“R-rick, wh-!?”

Morty eyes widened as Rick abruptly pulled him close and tipped him back. Their faces inching closer, he was frozen as he looked into Rick’s eyes.

“I’m glad you’re safe Sailor Moon.” Rick was saying it in a husky voice and Morty felt like he was about to have a heart attack, what the hell was Rick doing?

When Rick kissed him he got the answer, he melted instantly into the kiss even as his mind was reeling with questions. Damn was Rick good at kissing him, his tongue and lips and everything. How long was he going to kiss him for? He felt kinda confused when Rick finally pulled away and grinned down at him.

“What - what the h-hell Rick?” Morty stammered out as Rick stood back up getting him back on his feet. He held onto the front of Rick’s jacket, his heart racing from the kiss that felt way too real. 

“Sailor Moon!” Three voices yelled in unison and Morty looked over and watched as three NPC’s ran over. “Are you okay?” They crowded around him and Rick slipped away as Morty assured them that he was fine. 

His surrounding paused and he felt as his real body came back into control. He grabbed the helmet and pulled it off. His heart was still racing and when he looked over he could see his grandpa grinning at him.

He realized that he had a hard-on and that Rick had seen it.

“Still going to kill me for-for that Moorty?” Rick asked in that voice again and it sent a surge of pleasure down Morty’s body.

Morty glared at Rick as he set down the helmet, he hadn’t had time to notice they’d portaled to a hotel room earlier. The asshole had picked some obscure anime to seduce him in the last minute. Yeah it had worked. But what the fuck?

He stood up from his seat and grabbed Rick by his shirt. “Y-you asshole!” He kissed Rick and felt that same feeling come over him. He didn’t let it take him though, he’d teach Rick where he would stand in this fucked up relationship he’d started. He broke the kiss with a shove and looked down at Rick. 

“I’m not going to kill you,” he took a fist full of Rick’s hair in his hand. “ I’m going to make you suck my dick.” Rick eyes widened in surprise and he moaned as Morty pulled his face down to press it against the outline of his dick.

“You d-dragged me out of s-school for this, make it worth my time.” Morty said with a confidence he hadn’t shown before.

Rick was already on his knees and unzipping him like a needy slut and it was Morty’s turn to grin, “Now it’s your turn to be Sailor Moon.” He said just as Rick started to suck his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't escape this.


End file.
